<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Bugs Me About Him... by trombonekid98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866157">Something Bugs Me About Him...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonekid98/pseuds/trombonekid98'>trombonekid98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rare Pairings, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonekid98/pseuds/trombonekid98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship so awful, I'm the only one who's ever bothered to actually write it.</p><p>When Junko gets her eyes on a hunky lower classman, what will become of the most pure, lovable gentleman giant the world has ever seen? Probably nothing good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Gokuhara Gonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some people go to the park to run around the playground. Others, they might skate around the little old ladies or roll up their pants and splash around in the creek all afternoon, but not Junko. No, this afternoon, she had come to this park with one very specific activity in mind: people watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she could have done this anywhere. You could go just about anywhere in Towa City and find interesting people, in no small part helped by the presence of Hope’s Peak Academy smack dab in the middle of it. Every day, Junko and her classmates would pour out into the city, getting into the shenanigans that only the best of their kind could get into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today, she had wandered her way out to this random park, her eyes on a peculiar boy from the class under her. Built like a truck, this long-haired, dark skinned stranger in an unflattering brown suit hadn’t noticed her distal stalking yet. Instead, he was entrained on the ground, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what would someone wander halfway across the city looking for? Even a dimwit like him would be able to narrow down where he left something to at least a few blocks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a glimmer in his eye. He crouched down next to the bush he was searching, and set down the clear container he had slung over his shoulder, opening the lid. He froze in position,and in an instant, he clapped his hands at something in the bush and quickly released into the container, slamming down the lid so whatever it was couldn’t escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully picked up the container and walked over to a picnic table, setting it down and pulling a notebook and pencil out of his jacket. Now that she could actually see its contents, Junko noticed that he had caught himself a rhinoceros beetle. Every few seconds he’d look up from his notebook, then scribble something else down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some kind of weird bug enthusiast, huh? I might be able to work with this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She silently observed for a few more minutes as he finished up his notes. When he was done, he tucked the notebook back in his jacket and carefully carried the container over to the bush and released the bug back into the wild (or at least as wild as you could get in Towa city.) Smiling, he slung the container over his shoulder and continued walking along the creek. Once he was a good distance away, Junko followed suit as she strolled along the creek, her prying eyes hidden behind a fashionable pair of sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hundred yards, he made a turn onto a lesser used path that made its way through the woodiest section of the park. Not many people passed through here, so it was the perfect place for her to make her approach. All she had to do was make sure nobody was around, then she could swoop in and set her plan in action. With a little bit of luck, the stranger ventured off the path and into the woods. With a devilish grin on her face, she opened up the top button on her shirt and followed him into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got to the clearing he was heading for, he was so engrossed in the inhabitants of a rotting log that he didn’t notice the crunching of leaves underneath her heels. It almost wasn’t even fun, prey were supposed to run from their predators, not sit still and wait for their demise! Remembering the purpose of her little plot, she put on a pleasant expression and tapped the gentle giant on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me sir, but I couldn’t help but admire your excellent physique! You must lift weights all the time, because you are ripped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped the boy from behind, using one hand to feel up his chest and running the other one along his muscly arm, putting extra attention into pressing her bosom right into his back. It was a perfect recipe to get him flustered, and she knew it was working as soon as she felt a nervous shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augh! Sorry, Gonta wasn’t expecting anyone to follow him here. Gonta comes here alone to be with his bug friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, and Junko slid down his back and onto the ground. He was a solid foot taller than her, and from her spot on the ground, he towered over her. Seeing this stranger on the ground behind him, he panicked and offered her a hand up. Seeing an opportunity, she took up his offer, letting the already strained next pop open, letting her bra fully peek out, only covered by the tie she wore loosely around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man (whom she assumed was named Gonta despite the use of third-person) turned beet red when he noticed this, covering his glasses with his giant hands and turning away from the girl. She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at this; seeing such a big and burly guy getting all flustered from a little skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s a shy one too, huh? Let’s see just how much we can make this little guy squirm before he caves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Most girls would have used this opportunity to fix their shirt, but Junko instead fully opened up her shirt and took off her tie, stuffing it in her purse with her sunglasses. It wasn’t anything she was uncomfortable with; heck, half of Japan had already seen her midriff in her swimsuit photoshoot. But apparently even this was enough to make Gonta uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, big guy? Haven’t you ever seen a little skin before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly turned around and peeked his eyes out between his fingers, but once again he turned away even more red than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentleman let lady get dressed before looking, and Gonta is gentleman! Gonta let you get dressed before introductions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I refuse to button my shirt? What if instead, I decided to take off my shirt? I bet it must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to be a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On cue, she slid off her shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. The gentle giant still refused to budge on his position, but Junko had come this far and was not going to stop until her plan came to fruition. She unlaced her boots and went for the rear hug, pressing her half-naked form against him, letting her hand trace it’s way down his chest, across his abs and downward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time she had tried this on a guy, they collapsed at this point and she had to leave their unconscious body in a dumpster with their tongue cut out. She had been expecting that something like that might happen, if he didn’t get extremely turned on. What she had not been expecting was a reflexive backhand that sent her across the clearing, her skirt tearing on a stray branch. She stumbled her way into an upright position, Gonta’s face red with panic as she let her now ruined skirt slide down her legs. Not quite according to plan, but still workable. Plus, she always enjoyed when her little plans went slightly awry, it only made it all the more fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonta is so sorry! Are you hurt? Gonta never want to hurt lady, but lady’s hand made Gonta really uncomfortable and Gonta body take over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m fine, just a little dizzy. Don’t think my skirt is making it, though. Guess you’re stuck with me in my underwear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon this realization, He went back to his flustered position, which had quickly gone from slightly annoying. Seeing as the situation wasn’t going to get much better, she relented and picked her shirt up off the ground, buttoning it up so she was at least half covered, even if her panties were clearly visible below her slightly too small top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, you big oaf. Might as well get used to the panties, since as much as I like attention, I’d prefer not to get arrested for public indecency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he turned around long enough for her to get a good look at his face. His blushing was still obvious, but he had calmed down enough that his panic had turned into mere confusion. His expression was quite gentle, and his furrowed brow suggested a depth of thought his physique tried to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonta is really sorry he ripped your skirt. You wait here while Gonta gets you another one, and then you forgive Gonta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a devious smile as she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. As much as she enjoyed making men empty their wallets on her, a special occasion like this called for spending her own money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, take this. Waist size 58, hips 85, and it better be a cute one too! I’ll see you in a little bit, you big hunk of gentleman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected his face lit up at that last word. As quick as this had happened, she had caught on his obsession with that idea, and it was something that she could work with. He hesitantly accepted the card, and ran off towards the path, leaving Junko alone in the middle of the woods. Despite a few kinks, the plan had worked, and she was on the path to getting him wrapped around her little finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking to make sure he was out of earshot, she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She had one final call to make before things would get underway, the secret ingredient in this recipe. With a few quick button presses, she dialed up her contact and held it up to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, smelly! I think we’ve got our agent of Ultimate Despair all wrapped up and ready to go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What is taking that oaf so long? He’s clearly not the brainy type, no self-respecting person with a modicum of intelligence would ever refer to themselves in the third-person, but even he should be able to find a store and buy a skirt within 2 hours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko was curled up next to a tree stump in the clearing, using her jacket to keep her bare legs warm while she waited for her target’s return. Sure, she could’ve just stripped down to her underwear and walked home while pretending it was some kind of publicity stunt, but at the current moment, she was trying to avoid any unnecessary public appearances. It’s hard enough to operate from the shadows while trying to dodge the legions of adoring fans, the last thing she needed was to end up on the front page of the tabloids wearing bear-print lingerie. So instead she was stuck waiting for a lumbering oaf to come back with a replacement skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, even if he’s a dope, he’ll fit in perfectly with our plans. As long as I play my cards right, I’ll have him eating out of the palm of my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, despite the nearly two hour wait, her ‘prince’ came back to the clearing, wallet in one hand and a shopping bag looped over his other arm. He scurried over to her and set down the bag, carefully tucking the wallet into it before turning around and covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonta is so sorry about ruining your skirt. Gonta was confused because Gonta had never bought skirt for lady before, but nice shopkeeper helped Gonta pick one out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko peered into the bag, and sure enough, he had managed to pick out a decent looking skirt for her. Perhaps not quite the designer-level she was used to getting as freebies from her photoshoots, but clearly the shopkeeper had good taste. She set her jacket on the ground beside her and pulled the skirt out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking care not to drag it on the ground, she maneuvered her legs through the top and pulled the skirt up to her waist and fastened it closed. Despite looking good, the skirt was still quite loose, hanging just slightly below her pantyline when she let go. Not distractingly low, but definitely could be problematic when she tried to walk home. Though she could use this to her advantage…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gonta? You picked up a really nice skirt for me and all, but it’s just a little too big for me. Could I borrow your big, beautiful belt for the walk home, pretty please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he could reject a proposition like that. Years of photoshoots had made her the queen of puppy dog eyes, and she knew just the right way to clasp her hands together.  With slight hesitation, he whipped off his belt and held it out for Junko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonta not quite sure why Junko wants his belt, but a gentleman must always be willing to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looped the belt around the skirt and fastened it tightly around her waist, then threw on her jacket and grabbed her purse off the ground. Everything had gone exactly to plan so far, there was just one more thing to do get this hunk of dumb muscle wrapped around her finger. She made a pouty face and grabbed onto his sinewy arm, kicking up her leg to maximize her adorableness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I would feel absolutely awful if you just gave me your belt and I never returned it, so could you be an oh-so-kind gentleman and walk me home? I would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>grateful if you could do that teeny-weeny little thing for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid her off of his arms and took her delicate hands in his, staring out towards the path with a noble chivalrous look on his face. (His hair was also fluttering like a classic fantasy knight, but Junko chalked that up to a conveniently timed gust of wind.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Gonta will be a good gentleman and take you home. Gonta make sure that no harm comes to Junko.” He took about three steps forward before pausing in his tracks. “Umm… Where exactly is Gonta going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not far from here. Just head out onto the streets and I’ll make sure we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out from the clearing, stopping at quite literally every intersection to make sure they were going the right way. Even with his poor taste in clothes, his physique was enough to attract the attention of passerby, especially with a cover model daintily holding hands with him and doing her very best to make it as uncomfortable as possible for everyone. She needed as much information as possible on his reactions to stimulus, and this was proving to be the perfect situation to see her prey in the wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So far, this mostly just confirms what I already knew, but that’s still quite useful. Sometimes you need to play with the pawns in order to get at your opponent’s king. It’s just that in my case, the world is my opponent and my pawn is a six and a half foot tall beefcake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a little wandering, they made their way to the door of a luxury condominium in the heart of downtown Towa City. It was pitiful, the fact that with a little makeup and body language, she could convince her producers to get a downtown penthouse for her and her sister to stay in while they attended Hope’s Peak Academy, and yet she’d be perfectly willing to throw their children under a bus for a despair high. Still, the penthouse did prove useful, seeing as it meant that she could scheme in piece without having to worry about getting interrupted by anyone but Mukuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked across the lobby to a specially marked elevator, and she pulled out her wallet and slid a keycard through the scanner, opening up the door. She tried to get Gonta in first, but of course, being a gentleman, he insisted that Junko be the first one in. Not that it mattered much; if things went according to plan, this would be the last time that elevator would be used tonight. She pressed the only available button on the panel and they made their way up to the penthouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as Smelly did everything I asked her, this should be a cakewalk. He may think he’s being oh so useful to me as a gentleman, but I can almost taste the despair he’ll feel when he finds out that he’s gonna be far more useful as a test subject for my brainwashing videos. Alright, T minus ten seconds until the real show begins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened up on the luxurious penthouse, filled to the brim with leather and crystal, and hidden from view, various weapons and other assorted instruments of torture. Luckily, she had convinced some carpentry schmuck from the academy to build her a secret room where he was currently taking a bath in a nice warm tub of hydrofluoric acid, also procured from the academy. (Why they had so much to begin with was a question even Junko couldn’t answer, but at least that coincidence worked out in her favor.) She stepped out from the elevator and pulled along her prey by his necktie, flustering him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey, what are you doing to Gonta? Gonta not sure he likes where this is going…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko flashed her sexiest possible smile at him as she slid her jacket off and pulled him further into the room. This was it, the spider’s dance, luring in the fly to it’s inevitable doom. Every move carefully calculated, every step designed to cut off his escape routes, short-circuit his mind until he was nothing but putty in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, you don’t need to do anything, just follow my lead. This is your prize for being such a good gentleman…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her hand up his tie before sliding the knot down and off him, flinging it on the floor. He was clearly trying to maintain his poise as a gentleman, but even the gentlest man would have trouble resisting the feminine charms of the Ultimate Fashionista. She beckoned him along, and he hesitantly followed as she unbuttoned her blouse, his face flushing with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now for the grand finale, the flash of lightning where the spider goes from welcoming host to vicious predator. It would all be one delicately crafted moment, one singular, drawn out movement that would bring the world to its knees. She backed herself up toward the island in the kitchen and let her mind slip into full-on mastermind mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Step one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She slid her hands to her waist and unfastened the belt, letting it slip through the belt loops as the slightly oversized skirt slid past her hips and onto the floor. The sudden reveal of her underwear again made him flinch and react as any reasonable man would, but she had no time to concern herself with that. She had to follow through to the very end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Step two. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly assessed the size of his wrists, and formed a loop with the belt in her hands. It was the quickest step in the whole process, but without this, the final step couldn’t happen. She shifted her weight back and slid her butt onto the island, preparing for the next step, which while simple in concept, was definitely the one that required the most dexterity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Step three. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She lifted her legs off the floor while grabbing her gentleman by the shirt, pulling his chest closer to her. She delicately placed her feet at the top of his pants and gave a solid kick, the missing belt making it far too easy to bind his ankles and reveal his… loincloth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This unexpected turn only threw her off for a second, but this second proved long enough for Gonta to break her carefully coordinated mind tricks and react on instinct. Unfortunately for Junko, his apparent natural instinct was to push her across the island with a force resembling that of a semi-trailer, powerful enough that it broke the clasp on the front of her bra. It also was powerful enough that she was flung into the counter behind them, knocking her brain around her skull for a brief second and rattling the precariously placed pot rack above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on her best estimates of the way the rack was swaying, she had about five seconds before the cast-iron skillet would fall down and knock her temporarily unconscious, while about thirteen seconds after that two more pots would fall on her chest and grant her some modesty. Not that she cared; Mukuro was far more likely to try something dirty while she was unconscious than this oaf. While he might’ve been busy pulling up his pants at the moment, her best guess is that once he saw the state she was in, he’d carry her over to the couch and do something stereotypically gentlemanly like cover her with his jacket. For now, all she could do was smile as painful despair came hurtling at her face from above.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, how wonderful! Even an idiot like him could accidentally cause me such beautiful despair! It’s so invigorating I could just-</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I decided to expand on this story a little bit. I don't know why, but writing both flustered Gonta and calculating mastermind Junko is really fun to write! I didn't originally write this with any intention of it going anywhere, but who knows, maybe we'll end up somewhere cool down the line.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was inspired by the results of a poll inspired by my reddit series which ranks Danganronpa ships for every student. (It's only about halfway done, but more gets added every week.) You can find the series here: https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/jqqtbo/every_danganronpa_ship_ranked_master_list_of/<br/>Long story short, someone did a poll of the bottom ship for every character in DR1, and by an overwhelming majority, Gokushima won/lost. So to celebrate the ship that absolutely no one wanted, I decided to make it into reality against my better judgement. Let me know down below if you're crazy enough to want to see more of this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>